


Broken Hearts

by aestaetic_aurora



Series: Pinky Promise [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous Plot, idek what i was thinking writing this, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaetic_aurora/pseuds/aestaetic_aurora
Summary: Waiting for the one you love to come back is never an easy thing.





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my AFF account under the name PinkApples.  
> this is one of my earlier works so lmao please don't judge my skills at making everything so dramatic and absolutely escaping all laws of logic, it was once how i roll (it probably still is, lets be real)  
> thanks for reading!  
> xoxo

Byun Baekhyun's heart broke into a million pieces. Marry Kim Jongin? His bestfriend?

He ran out of the house without another word, not even looking back when he heard his brother call out to him. They never understood..

Baekhyun ran without thinking, letting his legs take him to wherever they wanted. Anywhere was better than that suffocating house.

After what felt like forever, Baekhyun found himself at the tree where he used to wait tirelessly for Chanyeol, eight years ago. Even after Chanyeol left, he still sat by that tree, waiting, waiting for the day his happy virus would come home, come back to him.

But he never came, and Baekhyun felt a small part of him die a little inside. During low moments of his life, Baekhyun felt like giving up and letting go. What was the point of waiting for someone whome you can't say for sure is keeping his side of the promise? For all he knew, Chanyeol could easily have found someone else to love, discarding their childhood memories away like trash.

And he was having that moment right now. How tempting it was, to say yes to his parents' proposal. It wasn't like Jongin was a complete stranger. At least his parents had spared him the horror of trying to get to know his future husband.

So what was stopping him?

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. Chanyeol. Chanyeol is the problem.

They made a promise. A goddamn pinky promise, but a promise nonetheless. And he still hoped that Chanyeol would at least honour that, even when his parents thought he was an idiot.

" Baek?"

Baekhyun flinched at the familiar voice. He felt the person sit down next to him. Baekhyun purposefully looked away, determined to look anywhere but the guy beside him. It was painfully awkward.

The guy let out an annoyed huff. Then Baekhyun felt a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at the one person he wanted to avoid. Kim Jongin.

" I'm guessing your parents told you about..us?"

Baekhyun stared at him for a moment before silently nodding.

Jongin smiled, cupping Baekhyun's face in his hands and looking him in the eye. " And do you want to? Marry me, I mean."

Baekhyun gave him a wry smile. " I still can't move on from him, Jongin-ah."

" Ah, yes. You and our Yeollie." the younger of the two smirked. " You know your story is pretty famous at school. Everyone is calling you Juliet, cruelly seperated from your Romeo by a twist of fate. Its cute, really."

Baekhyun just stared at Jongin, waiting for Jongin to get to the point. Oh yes, he kmows Jongin is here for a reason. They were friends afterall.

Jongin noticed Baekhyun's look and sighed in defeat, " I know what you're feeling now, Baek. Because I'm experiencing it now."

" What do you mean?"

" I'm waiting for someone too, Baek."

" Is it...?"

" Yes it is."

" Oh damn."

" I know!" Jongin laughed. " We're so fucked up right now. In love with someone else. Getting married with another."

Baekhyun looked down, playing with the cuff of his sneakers. " What if he comes back? And finds me already married? What would he say?"

" Hush, Baek. Thats not going to happen. Cause I'm not marrying you."

" Huh?"

* * *

 

Baekhyun stared uninterested at the array of cakes lining the table. What was the point of picking a wedding cake if wedding isn't going to happen. But Jongin insisted they keep up a facade, to avoid their parents discovering their plan.

Pshh..easy for him to say. He isn't the one being dragged from store to store. When he's marrying Chanyeol, everyone will be wearing casual clothes and they will have a simple vanilla-chocolate cake, Chanyeol's favourite.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bit his lip.

Chanyeol, save me. Please.

Baekhyun and Jongin stared in horror at the monstrosity in front of them.

" Um-umma? What the heck is this?"

Mrs. Byun simply smiled, delight clear on her face.

" Its your wedding cake, baby."

Baekhyun's jaw dropped. Jongin choked.

It was Jongin who recovered first. He coughed. " Is it necessary for the cake to be this fancy?"

Mrs. Kim's expression looked as if her son had grabbed the cake and shoved it at his dogs.

" Kim Jongin, the cake is everything! Only second to your wedding attire. Speaking of which-"

Both women pulled out matching tuxedos from behing them. Thankfully the tuxedos weren't too fancy, but Baekhyun's stomach dropped anyway. He felt guilty.

" Jongin, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" He whispered as their mothers fawn over the tuxedoes.

Jongin smiled tightly, gripping Baekhyun's hand in his own. " I hope so."

* * *

 

Chanyeol's heart stopped beating the moment he read the elegant script on a cream card. A wedding invitation. Chanyeol couldn't believe it. His Baekkie is getting married?!

He was just starting to hyperventilate when the phone let out a shrill Ring!

Chanyeol answered it with a curt " Hello?"

" I'm assuming you got the invitation."

" What the fuck is this, Kkamjong?!"

" Hey hey, Yeol! Neither of us wanted this! You know who I love! But our parents want us to marry before we go off to college."

"...."

" Oh, Yeol. Don't worry. I'm not stealing Baek from you. I have a plan. And you're going to help me."

" What plan?"

* * *

 

Baekhyun fingered the tuxedo he was wearing nervously. Today was the day he's marrying Kim Jongin. He didn't know what the damn boy had planned, but if the situation gets despearate, he'll run. Hell, he'd run. He wasn't marrying anyone other than Chanyeol.

" Really?"

Wait, what? Did he say that out loud? Oh hell, thats embarassing--wait?!

" Chanyeol?"

Tears filled his eyes as he laid eyes on his childhood friend, his first love. Chanyeol had grown so much. He practically towered over Baekhyun. And his voice, that deep voice. Oh dear god, tell me I'm not dreaming..

Baekhyun closed the distance between them and without warning, he smacked the back of the head of the tall giant.

" Ow! Ow, Baek! Are your hands steel or something??"

" Fuck you, Yeol! Fuck you so much! I waited for you for eight years! You don't even want to know the hell I went through! Then you just waltz in like nothing happened--oh dear god." Baekhyun massaged his temple.

Then he felt an incredibly familiar hands (how could he forget those hands?) hug him from behind. Chanyeol's breath tickled his ear as he whispered, " I'm sorry, Baekkie. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long. But i'm here now, Baek. I'm here now, and I'm never letting you go."

Baekhyun slowly turned around, facing Chanyeol. Tears falling down both their faces. Slowly, Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol's face, bringing their faces closer.

And then they kissed.

Oh, how long Baekhyun had wanted to do that. The kiss was incredibly sweet. And wet. But Baekhyun liked it. Oh, how he liked it.

Sadly, good moments don't last forever. In that sweet moment, the door was flung open and their his parents stood, panting, along with his brother.

Oh my god.

Mr and Mrs Byun just stared at them in shock before Mrs Byun stepped forward tentatively.

" Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol smiled, " Hi, auntie, uncle."

Mr Byun just gaped at Chanyeol before looking away, muttering, " finally, after eight fucking years.."

Mrs Byun heard her husband though, and pinched his arm. " Language, yeobo!"

" Umma, appa, I'm sorry. I won't be marrying Jongin after all," he clung to Chanyeol's arm.

Surprisingly, his parents didn't seem shocked. His father looked resigned, while his mother was practically beaming.

" Oh, Baekkie baby! Umma is so happy for you and Chanyeollie! Come here you!" She swept them both in a hug. " Jongin already told us earlier."

" But, all the preparations--"

" Oh, pshh," his mother waved a hand dismissively, " those can be reused for your marriage to Chanyeol."

" Umma!"

" Yeobo!"

Baekhyun and his father both yelled.

Chanyeol's expression fell, and he looked at Mr Byun. " You don't like me, uncle?"

Mr Byun sighed, and looked at Chanyeol. " Look, Chanyeol. Its not that I don't trust you. I know your father for a long time, and he says you're a good boy, and I believe him. Its just that, you left him for a long time. So, I don't think you guys should rush into marriage just yet."

Chanyeol smiled and nodded his head.

And then, Baekhyun's brother, Baekbeom, cleared his throat.

" Chanyeol,is Yura here with you?"

" Yes. Why?"

" Oh thank god." And the guy rushed out without explanation. Baekhyun smiled.

" Hyung has a crush on noona."

" And I think noona likes him too."

" Alright, you two lovebirds, lets go."

They went out to the reception, where they saw Baekbeom standing with Yura, both of them smiling shyly at each other. And there was the Kims. And there is someone else beside Jongin.

Baekhyun squinted. Kyungsoo?

He screamed, dashing to Jongin. " Jongin, you brat!"

Jongin just smirked, hugging Kyungsoo closer to him. " Like my surprise?'

Baekhyun blushed, looking down. " Yes, I do."

By then, Chanyeol had join them, greeting Jongin and Kyungsoo.

" Well, at least now we won't be going to college married.

Kyungsoo groaned. " Oh god, please don't talk about that. My stomach feels queasy."

" Ah, well, at least we're going together."

Baekhyun smiled, looking up at Chanyeol with adoration. Everything will be okay as long as he had Chanyeol with him.


End file.
